


Exposure

by siol



Series: 演员paro [3]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 一起看一场电影，鸡飞狗跳的初遇，以及一些灰暗零落的往事
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku, Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: 演员paro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561963
Kudos: 6





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> →演员paro，冷门文艺片演员条x毁誉参半影帝方
> 
> →cp上一，有垣一&木一提及

一方通行抱着毯子窝在沙发上，听见厨房里食材落入沸腾的油中的脆响。上条当麻光脚站在炉灶前，围裙在腰后系了个蹩脚的结，傻气中透着点可爱。上条的公寓面积不大，但也不显得拥挤凌乱，显然是仔细收拾过。电视柜下摆着游戏机和卡带，手柄的显示灯一闪一闪。上一次在上条家玩的时候，他刷爆了记录，把上条的账号送上了全球记录榜。窗台上放着盆绿植，一方通行给它浇过水，差点没把它涝死。茶几下面有块带着旧渍的地毯，上周上条端着碗摔了一跤，汤全撒在上面了。

他发现自己可以轻易地想起这个公寓的每一处细节，床底的小角落藏着成人漫画，浴室的花洒有点不好使，沙发和他的身高很匹配，冰箱上层有黑咖啡，是他喝惯了的牌子。上条对他极尽包容，上条的公寓也更加像是他的家。他鲜少与他人产生过正面的、健康的联系，从生下来都没有尝过甜味的小孩吃到第一颗糖，他食髓知味，总是忍不住要去舔一口甜蜜的源头。

“完成完成！”他漫无边际的空想被打断，只见上条风风火火从厨房跑出来，把一盘炸鸡放在茶几上，右手还拿着两个冒着水汽的锡罐。上条将纯黑色的一罐递给快要和沙发融为一体的一方通行，又忍不住揶揄道：“为什么会有人喜欢吃炸鸡就黑咖啡啊。”

一方通行伸手接过，眯着眼睛坐起来，头顶被蹭乱的头发胡乱翘着，然而本人并没有意识到。上条觉得怪可爱的，也没有提醒他。

刺猬头拉开一罐可乐，在地上盘腿坐下。两人各自分食炸鸡，一方通行沉默作业，吃得飞快。上条嘴里塞着肉，突然灵光一闪，回头猛拍沙发。

“炸鸡和冷饮都有了，机会难得，来看部电影吧！”

一方通行刚吃完一块炸鸡，半根手指还塞在嘴里。他慢条斯理地舔了舔大拇指，半晌问道：“看什么？”

电影是一方通行的主场，当然也是上条的主场。上条勤勤恳恳恪守演员本职，以职业需要的名义看了大量影片，题材五花八门，质量良莠不齐，选片来者不拒。然而一方通行鲜少要为了学习表演或琢磨技巧去看同行作品，他的演技源自本能，来自外部的雕琢反倒显得突兀。

观影经验几乎为零，一方通行索性让上条去选。上条拍掉手上的炸鸡碎，在一柜子的影碟里挑挑拣拣，珍重万分地抽出一张，举到一方通行面前。

“——来看影帝的封神之作吧！”

一方通行眼前发黑，封面上赫然是他和垣根帝督的脸。

大抵是他嫌弃的表情过于明显，上条茫然又惴惴地缩了缩：“呃……换一部？”

“……就这个。”一方通行马上收敛表情含糊应允，他抱着私心，想听上条对荧幕中那个「一方通行」的评价。

上条不知道他就是那个「一方通行」。足够幸运也足够不幸，他们不是在某个片场相遇，而是因为阴差阳错的意外撞见对方。

让两条平行线相交的那个夜晚其实并没有什么浪漫可言。错过了末班车的上条和最后之作在公交站前面面相觑，茶色短发的小女孩一点也不认生，盯着他的脸笑道：“你的脸有点眼熟呢，御坂经常在家里的电视上看到你。”

上条一向糊惯了，猛然遇到一个认出自己的人反倒有点不习惯。

“冷门片演员能被十岁左右的小女孩认出来不知道到底算不算好消息……但这都不是重点，你怎么一个人待在这里？”

“御坂是趁那个人洗澡的时候偷偷溜出来的，御坂御坂向你抱怨过保护家长给孩子带来的困扰。”

尽管最后之作的口癖和含糊的说明都非常惹人怀疑，上条还是大致理解了面前的是个离家出走的小孩。

“不管怎么说，一个人在深夜街头乱晃都是很危险的行为。你记得爸爸妈妈的电话吗？”

“御坂御坂也不知道那个人是爸爸还是妈妈。”最后之作小声咕哝着，报出一串号码。

一方通行在片场以黑发示人，及肩的发柔软有如鸦羽，衬得精心修饰过的肤色胜似牛乳。上条打通他的电话的时候，他刚卸完妆，正在花洒底下以粗暴的手法洗掉黑色的染发剂。头发还滴着水的第一位关光脚坐在马桶盖上接了电话，开口的时候还有点咬牙切齿。

“什么事。”电话另一头传来冷淡的、带着一丝不耐烦的声音，上条眨了眨眼，与预想不同，接电话的人相当年轻。

上条简单说明情况后，对面长叹一口气，语调中充满了焦头烂额家长的无奈感，“……我就知道。她跑到哪里去了？”

上条报了个地址，对面又道：“我马上就来，你放着她不用管，回家就好。告诉她乖乖呆在原地，要是再乱跑接下来半年都不准玩游戏。”

“……不不不，我还是陪着她等你好了。”上条被这狂放的带小孩作风震撼了，“留她一个人在深夜街头实在太不安全了，孩子也会害怕的。”

对面嗤笑：“她要是知道什么叫害怕也不会三更半夜跑出来了。”

挂断以后，上条沉默了半分钟，难以从充满戏剧性的对话中找回平衡感。最后之作倒是没有一点闯了祸的自觉，快乐地晃着两条小腿，转头对上条说：“那个人很喜欢看你的电影，假如他看到你一定会很高兴的。为了表达对你的感激之情，御坂御坂向你透露那个人绝对不想让别人知道的情报。”

上条没想到捡个小孩还能碰上粉丝，他不由得开始思考自己是不是没有那么糊。他回忆起电话里那个雌雄莫辨的声线，咬字很好听，尾音懒洋洋地上扬，是很适合用来念台词的嗓子。上条犯起职业病，又听不出对方是男是女，好奇心作祟，一时竟有些紧张。

上条和最后之作有一搭没一搭地聊天，听女孩絮絮叨叨讲了很多“那个人”的事，什么作息极度不规律，赖床到下午，从来不运动；什么饮食极度不健康，大量摄入咖啡因和垃圾食品；什么日常作风极度不健全，还特别喜欢骂人。他逐渐在脑海里刻画出一个阴阳怪气的家里蹲阿宅形象。

上条对即将到来的会面更加紧张了。

一方通行来得比上条想象中快。黑夜中由远及近的引擎轰鸣让上条吃了一惊，只在片场里见过的重型摩托停在了他面前，上条的阿宅构想顿时崩塌了一半。

他看到一截极其瘦削的小腿。纤细的脚踝上扣着黑色环带，和粗犷载具形成巨大落差，让人怀疑这样的人要如何驾驭重型机车。那人利落地从车上翻身下来，上条发现他和自己差不多高，但是身形小了一大圈，痩得有些吓人。

机车手摘掉头盔，上条以为自己看到了都市传说里的吸血鬼。头盔下的头发和皮肤都是病态的白色，眼窝深陷，虹膜透出凝固的血色。他有种猎奇的美感，像是小众电影里的食人海妖，妖艳的脸会在顷刻间开裂，露出一张长满利齿与畸形舌头的巨口。

上条还没来得及反应，他身旁的最后之作就兴冲冲地跑过去抱住了来人的腰，然后被毫不留情地臭骂了一通。鲜活的表情给白头发的人增添了一丝人味，语句中精妙绝伦的修辞和尖酸刻薄的讽刺把上条逗笑了。听到他的笑声，白头发的人悻悻住口，按住女孩的后颈，让她鞠了一躬。

“我家的混蛋小鬼给你添麻烦了。”和电话里一模一样的声音从对方苍白嘴唇里吐出，上条这才有了一点实感。

“实在是对不起！在那个人的逼迫下，御坂御坂向你表示歉意。”脸朝向地面的最后之作浑身颤抖，好像在憋笑，又被余怒未消的监护人拍了一下后脑勺。

“没关系的，下次不要再让家里人担心了。”上条摸了摸她的头顶，女孩趁机直起了身，又环抱住监护人的腰，回头对上条露出个无辜的笑。

上条的脾气和接受能力都异于常人，他一点也没有被眼前的状况困扰，抬起头来，笑着对面前的人伸出手。

“虽然今晚的事情是个意外，不过很高兴认识你。我是上条。”

对方简单明了地说了个姓氏，冰凉纤细的手轻轻握住了他的手掌。

一方通行在上条走近的一瞬间就认出了他。他可以在脑海中模拟出上条念每一句台词时的神态和语调，但是无数次在荧幕上看见的脸出现在面前时的冲击感依旧超乎想象。然而第一位惯于掩饰，除了最后之作能让他毫无戒备地放下伪装以外，他本能地以刀枪不入的姿态面对每一个站在他面前的人。

上条笑着向他伸出手的时候，谎言便脱口而出。

上条没有认出他。

上条当然认不出他。

他在荧幕上带着层层叠叠的面具，被刻意掩盖的异常发色和肤色是一层，贴合角色的细致妆容是一层，堪比易容的演技又是一层，即便是沾染了本人缺陷色彩的角色，与现实中的病态也相差甚远。名利场里的第一位光芒万丈，然而剥落种种面具种种伪装种种欺骗谎言以后，剩下的是骨瘦如柴、白发红眼的残次品。

他下意识抗拒让上条知道这一点。

白发红眼的家里蹲少爷，天赋异禀却疯疯癫癫的影帝，无论是哪一边都半真半假，中间隔着被谎言撕裂的巨大鸿沟。他不知道哪一边才是自己，或许哪一边都不是，他的人生从有记忆以来就是撕裂异常的，难以在剧本和现实中划出一道清晰的界限。他用已经被舍弃的旧日名字在上条那里骗到了乌托邦的通行证，用一副漠然又无辜的皮囊跨入天堂，把疯癫病态的内里割裂，安安静静地坐在上条家的沙发上，等着他放自己演过的电影。

拔掉利齿折断锐爪、自愿被驯服的野兽，沉迷在扮演家猫的游戏里。

他看见上条盛装着笑意的眼睛，想要将一切和盘托出的冲动断剑般搅动起肚肠。然而愈焦灼愈难以自拔，于是他的疯病愈演愈烈。他在上条面前有多平静乖顺，在片场就有多不可理喻歇斯底里，他演过的扭曲角色一一浮现在面孔上，同事不明就里，噤若寒蝉。

上条将碟片插入机器里，顺手关了客厅的灯，狭小的公寓顿时变成只属于他们的私人剧院。

一方通行演这部片子的时候还没满十七岁，一年后他凭借这个角色登上了业内最高的颁奖典礼，将同是主演的垣根帝督斩落。

剧情很压抑，他和垣根饰演的角色在反乌托邦式的社会中长大，只有猎杀在名单上的人才能换取存活的时长和物资。每一个人的名字从成年起都被列在那张名单上，要活下去只能不断杀死排在自己上面的人。他们是最默契的搭档，足够聪明、足够冷血、足够残忍、足够强大，对现实没有任何疑问。他们病态地依赖彼此，在背叛和联手的循环往复中，将子弹刀刃送进对方身体里。无数尸体在他们脚下堆积成山，二人踩着亡魂垒成的梯子爬到了食物链的顶端，窥视到了囚笼外的一角。

——所有人都只是被「神」圈养在沙盒中的小白鼠，他们的姓名是假的，他们的身世是假的，他们的记忆是假的，他们的世界是假的，他们只是可以被随意修改抹除的对照体。

垣根为了活下去，自愿成为「神」的工具，抹杀爬上顶端以后对现实产生动摇的不稳定因子。他以为一方通行会和他做出一样的选择，就像过去的无数次一样，在争吵与斗殴后，一方通行还是会选择垣根帝督，他会再次双手染血，走上最肮脏、最高效的存活道路。

因为他们别无选择。两个人都足够聪明，他们都透过无数的细节参透世界的真相，然而他们心照不宣。只要能够活下去，就能不断地向上爬，总有一天，他们就能触到世界的边界，连「神」也能抹杀。

垣根帝督以为一方通行也是这样想的。他对他们的默契太过自信，以至于没有想过一方通行会拒绝。他们的本质从来都不是一样的，只是这个条件严苛的沙盒世界对所有人的预设都是为了求生不择手段的下三滥——不这样就没法继续游戏，不这样就会被清除。

他们本源上的分歧就这样猛地、无比赤裸地横贯在他们中间，就好像深海中巨大的涡流，渡轮没有办法穿越，只会被离心力撕裂。

垣根不明白为什么这一次一方通行没有选择正确答案。一方通行一直是最聪明最优秀的学生，摆在他们面前的只不过是又一道做腻了的选择题。

“这和我们一直以来做的、我们唯一擅长做的事情有什么区别？不去杀人就没法活下去。我们不在一起一切就没有意义。”他们又在一场猎杀中存活下来，激烈厮杀后的战场满是残枝断臂，断壁残垣中，垣根丢掉卷了刃的匕首，朝一方通行走去。

一方通行的脸上满是污血，没有动也没有说话，垣根看不清他的表情。

垣根在离他还剩几步的时候站住了。

他突然理解了一方通行的意思——这份沉默是一方通行能给他们彼此最后的体面。

于是他们分道扬镳，各自成为神的兵器和反叛军首领。

一方通行看着屏幕上对峙的二人，只回想起他和垣根在拍完那场合作猎杀的戏以后，在拖车里撕扯对方身上可笑的戏服，野兽一样纠缠在一起。两个人都没太出戏，做到一半垣根掐住了一方通行的脖子，一方通行抄起桌边的酒瓶砸到了他的脑袋上。剧本如此精妙地影射了他们的现实，他和垣根是聚光灯下这潭黑泥中最无可挑剔的搭档，然而他们永远无法互相理解。

这一切在18岁的垣根推开木原的房门，看到被锁链绑在床上的白发少年的一瞬间就已经注定了。两个少年面无表情地对上视线的瞬间，就认定了对方会在地狱的入口等着自己。

他们心照不宣。

电影情节反倒是现实的美化，这个故事里没有救赎也没有终结，只有虚与委蛇、逢场作戏、尔虞我诈、各取所需以及周而复始的纠缠倾轧。他们只会缠斗着，互为镣铐牢笼，将彼此拖入地狱的最深处。

上条看得很认真，鲜少说话。青年半边脸淹没在朦胧的黑暗里，屏幕漫射出的光以柔和的线勾勒出他挺拔的鼻梁轮廓。

一方通行又从污泥中短暂地回到地面。

上条是他在沟渠里偶然抬头看见的一粒萤火。这点光亮是一支吗啡，平复他剧烈疼痛的同时，也让他愈发明白自己与正常健全的距离。

他没有预想过自己与上条的相遇。尽管同为圈内人，想要接触到上条并不是难事，但一方通行并没有采取行动。并不是声名显赫的影帝和名不见经传的演员所处的位置落差这样的理由——不如说在一方通行看来，实情反而是倒过来的。他在暗而上条在明，上条所处的平凡世界对他来说就是云端。

然而，在那个公交站台，看到和最后之作并肩坐着、笑着听她讲话的上条，一方通行模糊地触摸到了某种企望。公交站的灯牌在两人身后安静地亮着，将他们定格成一张柔焦的相片。

他也想走进那片光里。

于是他摘下头盔，从夜色中向上条走去。

片尾的滚动字幕缓缓爬上屏幕的时候，上条的肩膀一沉。

一方通行已经睡着了。他平日里就总是显得睡眠不足，能躺着绝不站着，常常在上条家的沙发上睡死过去。

人形靠枕伸长手去够遥控器，调低音量，轻手轻脚地将睡着了的人放平。一方通行的脸褪去了表情，幽暗的光在上面晃动着，像是月光摇曳在海面上。

鬼使神差地，上条想要去亲吻那片雪白的海洋。就当是晚安吻好了，他想着，嘴唇悄悄点了点光洁的额头。

他起身的时候忽地被一只手拽了下去。一方通行毫无睡意的眼睛迎了上来，一同贴上来的还有另一片冰凉柔软的嘴唇。

end.


End file.
